Every Underdog Has Its Day
by fanwriter37
Summary: Eric is tired of everybody being all nice to Allan just because of his looks.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice normal day in Splitsboro and our sidekicks were sitting in their class with their teacher Mr. Pamplemoose and we hear that the bell is going to ring in 4...3...2...1!

With that, our sidekicks are on their way when we see this

[ERIC'S P.O.V]

So after the bell rang, I was on my way back to the Maxum Cave, where I live and beside was my best friend Trevor Troublemeyer and we were on our way to the Maxum Cave and right before we left, I saw Allan, the pretty boy at Sidekick School who everybody is all crazy about - including Vana, the girl I like, it makes me sick to see that.

Next, I start talking to Trevor and I say, "Man, what do those girls see in him, he's only a pretty boy but I'm a really honest guy, who any girl would date." Trevor said, "Well I don't know what I would do about that, but if you believe that, then I am behind you all the way, dude!" I said, "Yeah, thanks for saying that Trevor. But his niceness is all a ruse and I hope that they will see it sooner or later."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

When we left off, our sidekicks were getting ready for the weekend and Eric was complaining about Allan Amazing because his good looks and false niceness makes people think he's so great but honestly, he is a bad guy and he needs the people in Splitsboro to see that.

Now back to the sidekick school.

The weekend has ended and we are back to Mr. Pampelmoose's class where we have Eric Needles, his friend Trevor Troublemeyer and his other friends, the sweet and usually destructive Kitty Ko, who likes Eric and Vana, the girl in Splitsboro who believes she's the best and is who Eric likes.

As soon as the class is over, the sidekicks leave and Allan Amazing comes over and talks to Vana, which irritates Eric more than before.

[ALLAN'S P.O.V]

So I walked over to Vana, the girl that Eric Needles likes and I'm gonna do the most awesome thing ever, I'm gonna ask out Vana, just to make Eric crazy.

I said, "Hello there Vana, how would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Vana stands there shocked and says, "Yes, I would!" I said to her, "Okay, I will pick you up at 7:00. See you then."

Next, I look over and see Eric all steamed, he must have seen that. Perfect.

[ERIC'S P.O.V]

So I leave the school, seriously upset and I then call both Trevor and Kitty to tell them about Allan.

So we all meet up in the Maxum Cave and I say to them, "So what do you guys think about Allan?"

Kitty says, "Well he seems like a nice guy that everybody likes." Trevor says, "And he looks pretty good which also charms the girls." Then I said, "Well did you guys ever think that Allan's a fake, well he is. He pretends to be a nice guy to get what he wants, but really he is mean and full of himself.

Kitty said, "Well I should have figured this out, most people always have to act a certain way to get what they want." I said, "Well, he's going on a date with Vana, but I know he's only doing it to make me upset." Trevor said, "Whoa, that is just rude, I would never do that to you, dude!" I said, "I know your right. I know what I'm gonna do, I'll go tell everybody that Allan's a fake and he just acts nice for sympathy but really he's an awful jerk."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

In the last chapter, Eric was still complaining about Allan and just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Allan had asked out Vana for a date.

So now Eric is gonna try and prove to everybody the person Allan really is. So now let's get back to the story.

Normally, we would start at the Sidekick academy, but instead we are going across town because Eric is starting his trek across Splitsboro to prove to everybody that Allan is not a good guy and just acts nice to get what he wants. So let's see how he does.

[ERIC'S P.O.V]

So now I'm going all through Splitsboro to tell everybody about Allan, how his niceness is all a scam. I've already told Trevor and Kitty about it, but now I have to tell everybody else.

Okay, we'll get back to Eric soon, but first we'll see how Allan is doing on his date with Vana, which is totally just to make Eric jealous.

[ALLAN'S P.O.V]

So I am at the restaurant with Vana and I'm making it seem that I like her, when I don't. I say to her, "So Vana, what do you think?" She says, "Wow Allan, this is really something!" I say, "Well I'm glad you like it."

Okay, he is so milking his 'I'm a good guy, be nice to me.' shtick. So let's see how Eric is doing spreading the truth about Allan.

[ERIC'S P.O.V]

So far, I have been all across the town to tell everybody about Allan and surprisingly everybody was shocked to know the person Allan really is.

Now almost everybody knows that Allan is a fraud, but I still have to prove that to Vana.

Eric is really adament about proving what Allan is really like, so let's see if Allan is gonna mess up on his date.

[ALLAN'S P.O.V]

This date with Vana is going perfectly, she still thinks I'm a nice guy. But then I noticing something, the steak I am having is undercooked. I mean who doesn't know how to make meat medium rare. I start yelling, "Man, my steak is undercooked! Why would they give me almost raw steak!" Vana says, "Allan, calm down, you don't need to get worked up over it." I say, "Are you kidding me, they gave me undercooked steak and you tell me not to be mad."

[ERIC'S P.O.V.]

So Trevor, Kitty and I are watching the date from inside the Maxum mansion and I am really shocked, Allan is losing his control. Boy, Vana is sure gonna think that he's a real jerk.

[ALLAN'S P.O.V.]

So I got undercooked meat from this restaurant and I am complaining about it. Then Vana says, "Well it was just a mistake." I say, "Oh sure, a mistake is just trying to give someone food poisoning, how stupid can you be!" She says, "Uh, did you just call me stupid?" I say to her, "Uh, yeah!" She says, "You know what, you are a real jerk. I thought you were a great guy, but you are worse than me. Goodbye!" So she stormed out of the restaurant, leaving me to pay the bill, which upset me.

[ERIC'S P.O.V.]

So we saw all of the date.

Allan really lost it and he even insulted Vana.

So now everybody knows that Allan is a jerk who acts nice for attention.

- The End!


End file.
